1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an edible container made from corn maize and a method of manufacturing such an edible container. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of molding, baking and then frying corn maize.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corn is generally known and commonly used in many forms as a food for human consumption. As such, processed corn products span a variety of food forms, including, for example, breakfast foods, snack foods and chips, as well as such foods and breads and tortillas. However, certain types of processed foods have not been acceptable when made from corn. Thus, for example, and prior to the present invention, the manufacturing of cones from corn was considered unacceptable.